


I understand if you hate me now

by BreathingBumblebee



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU in which Yang doesn't know that Blake is a Faunus, F/F, I hate you Miles and Kerry, Just wanted to write something fluffy after the things volume 3 has done to us, Not sure where this would fit in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingBumblebee/pseuds/BreathingBumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Yang have been dating for a while now, but our favourite Faunus has yet to reveal her biggest secret. How will Yang react?(I mean it's kinda obvious but I have to at least act like there is a chance she won't accept her)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I understand if you hate me now

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah! Thanks for checking this story out, I guess. I know it's not the most creative premise, but I got this sudden urge to write something about my favourite RWBY girls, and this was the result.

To say that Yang was nervous would be quite the understatement. She had been on edge the entire morning, not being able to focus on anything at all. When she and the others woke up, Blake was nowhere to be found. She did, however, leave Yang a message, asking the brawler to meet her behind the library during today's lunch break.

"Seriously Yang," Weiss said as she fixed her blonde roommate's jacket, "you need to calm  
down."

"Calm down? How am I supposed to calm down? You saw the text yourself!" Yang answered, nodding towards her scroll currently laying on her bed.

"Who knows, maybe she just wants to, I don't know, ask where you want to go on your next date," Ruby said, trying to comfort her sister.

With a snort, Yang answered: "Yeah right, because that's what people usually mean when they say: 'We need to talk'."

With a sigh and a small tug, Weiss finally finished adjusting the taller girl's uniform before speaking again: "Let's think about this rationally. Is there any reason for why she would want to break up with you?"

"I don't know, Weiss."

"Did you say or do anything that she may have found... distasteful the last time you two went out?"

"I- I don't think so? I mean I did put chopsticks in my mouth and acted like I was a walrus, but she giggled at that. Which means she found it funny, right? Oh god, what if she giggled because she thought it was embarrassing? I bet that's it. I screwed up Weiss! Oh I think I'm getting sick..." 

"Blake doesn't giggle when she is embarrassed, she just tries to hide behind a book or something," Weiss smirked, "You of all people should know that."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Yang asked irritated.

"You know exactly what I mean. Now grab your stuff and let's go. I'm not going to be late for class just because of your paranoia."

\---

Yang practically sprinted to the classroom, hoping to find their dark-haired friend already waiting for them. Sadly, she was disappointed; finding her usual spot vacant.

"She probably doesn't want anyone to talk to her until later," Ruby said as she entered the room.

"I guess..." was all the older sister could say as she sat down, staring worriedly at the empty seat next to her.

\---

Unsurprisingly, Yang couldn't focus during class either. No matter how much she tried, her mind constantly wandered off to her kinda-but-not-really-girlfriend. They had been dating for a couple of weeks now, but they never went any further than that. The most they did was Yang giving Blake a kiss on the cheek after she had had a drink or two(or maybe five) at a local club.

*"Maybe that's what she is upset about."* Yang thought, *"But why would she only talk to me about it now?"* 

She spent the rest of the class she constantly thinking about all the fun they've had, and all the times she may have messed up. 

*"Was it because I called her a scaredy-cat when we watched that horror movie? No that can't be it, she told me she really enjoyed the evening. Maybe because of the one time I called her a nerd after she asked me to drive her to the bookstore..."*

These thoughts continued until finally the bell rang, telling her and the other students that it was time for lunch. Before she could jump out of her seat, Ruby grabbed her arm. With a small smile she wished her sister "good luck", making it obvious that she was just as worried. "Thanks, Rubes," came the reply before she stormed off, leaving her bag to be looked after by a rather irritated, if sympathetic Weiss.

It didn't take Yang very long to reach the library. Taking a deep breath, she tried to ready herself for whatever might happen next, as her shaky legs carried her around the last corner.

There she stood in all her beauty: Blake Belladonna. Long, dark hair framing her face perfectly as she looked at Yang with those bright amber pools that, in this light, seemed to shine like stars on a dark winter night. The bow she always wore was swaying in the light breeze, making her look even cuter than she already did, and a small, nervous smile graced her lips.

"Sooo..." Yang began before a short cough found it's way up her throat, "you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Blake gave a short nod. "Yes, but not here. Please follow me. I would like absolute privacy for what I'm going to tell you."

"Ooookaaaay? Lead the way then!" Yang shouted with a bit too much enthusiam to seem genuine.

Blake led the two of them past a few bushes and trees that grew right behind the library, through some underwood, and into a small clearing. All the while saying nothing.

After a few more moments the silence began to grew awkward, so Yang broke it once again: "Blake, what is this all about? - You aren't going to kill me, are you?"

At that, Blake gave a small laugh. Leave it to Yang to try and crack a joke at such a moment. "No Yang, I'm not going to kill you. If anything, I'm afraid the opposite might happen..." her words grew silent at the end.

"What?" Yang asked confused, "Why would I-" but before she could continue, Blake interrupted her.

"If our relationship is supposed to go anywhere, I will have to tell you something. I understand if you are going to be mad at me, but please promise me not to tell the others."

Yang couldn't believe her ears. *Blake* thought did something wrong? Something she felt needed all this to be explained? "Blake, I promise whatever it is, I won't tell anyone. I promise I won't even get mad at-"

Once again, Blake stopped her. "Don't promise me anything I'm not sure you can keep."

Yang wanted to protest, but the look on Blake's face told her it would be best to just comply. "Fine then: I promise you that whatever it is, I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you," Blake answered, "now then..."

She raised a shaking hand up to her bow as she averted her eyes from Yang's. In one swift motion, she pulled at the end of the fabric until it unraveled, revealing two furry cat ears perched on top of her head. When she heard Yang gasp, Blake was sure she knew what was coming next, but that didn't help the tears stinging in her eyes.

"Is that why you asked me to meet you here? To tell me you are a Faunus?"

"Like I said, I understand if you are mad. I understand if you hate me now, for keeping these... these things a secret," Blake heard Yang coming closer, and she readied herself for whatever the blonde might do to her. Would she scream at her? Hit her? Shove her to the ground and kick her like so many humans before her? She had hoped Yang would be different. That she would be willing to accept Blake. After all, Yang always seemed so loving, so caring, so perfect. Like she only wanted the best for the people in her life, no matter the cost. "I understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore. After all, why would you?" a sick laugh escaped her throat, "I'm just a Faunu-"  
She didn't get to finish her sentence as she suddenly felt two strong arms encircling her, and a head resting on her shoulder.

"Shut up", Yang said, "don't say something like that."

"W-what?" Blake answered, still shocked by the brawler's reaction.

"Don't belittle yourself like that. Did you really think that you being a Faunus would make me think any less of you? That I wouldn't want you anymore?"

It was only now that Blake felt the tears rolling down Yang's cheeks, making it impossible for her to keep her own at bay.

"I just- that's how it usually goes, you know?" the newly revealed cat Faunus sobbed, "people don't care about you as long as they think you are just another human. But as soon as they spot whatever animal part you have, you can see the disgust in their eyes."

Yang pulled back and cupped Blake's face with both of her hands, staring deep into her eyes as she began to speak: "I don't care about that. I don't care about what you are, Blake. Well, that's not entirely true, obviously I do care about what you are since that's a big part of you and stuff, but that's not the point. I like you for *who* you are. You are Blake Belladonna. You are smart, beautiful, courageous, you ace almost every test, are an amazing fighter, and so many more things that I can't even dream of listing right now. So please, don't think any less of yourself just because you've got a cute pair of cat-ears up there. Because I sure don't."

Blake was stunned. After a few seconds of stuttering she just started smiling and used the hand that didn't clasp onto her bow to wipe away her tears before answering: "Thank you, Yang. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Yang just smiled back at her "You are welcome."

It only took a few moments of silence hanging over them before Yang couldn't take it anymore and asked: "May I?"

"P-please," came the reply, and not even a second afterwards the distance between them was closed. The kiss was short, but sweet. Their lips moving in tandem with one-another, expressing all their emotions in just a few seconds.  
After they seperated, Yang leaned her forhead against Blake's. 

"You know," the taller girl started, "when I got your message, I was super scared. I thought you wanted to break up with me."

"How could I break up with you?" Blake asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"I don't know. I was wondering the whole day if I did something wrong."

"No, I mean: How could I break up with you if you never even asked me to be your girlfriend in the first place?"

"Oh," came Yang's reply, "you are right."

She fell to one knee besides Blake and took her hands in her own before speaking again: "Blake Belladonna, will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Blake couldn't help but smile at the girl's antics. "I think... I would like that very much."

"Great!" was the only reply she got before being swooped of her feat as Yang started to carry her bridal style.

"What are you doing?" the Faunus asked.

"Going to show everyone my totally awesome, totally not Faunus girlfriend of course! Plus, I didn't have lunch yet."

Blake finished their talk with a small: "You are unbelievable," before throwing her arms around her girlfriend's neck and holding her close.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This is the first I have ever written anything. Regardless, feel free to drop me a comment or kudos if you liked it, and if you didn't like it then please tell me why. I don't think I will write more in the future, but who knows?
> 
> Anyway, I have work to do so I guess I will you later. Bye bye!


End file.
